particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Land League (Hulstria
The Landbund (abbr.: LB) is an agrarian and conservative-liberal political party in Hulstria & Gao-Soto which operates only in the Crownland of Mitrania. On a federal level, it is affiliated with the Liberale Volkspartei and can be seen as the more conservative, Mitranian branch of the LVP. The LB was formed as an own, semi-autonomous force in 3600, with permission from the national LVP leadership. Influential Mitranian politician and then-Minister of Agriculture Hans Holzinger became its first Chairman on an interim basis. Later on, the leadership was passed on to Klaus Zinnberger, a protegé of Holzinger. The Landbund became instrumental in mobilizing Mitranian opposition against the Communist government of Sascha Meinhof that came to power in 3604. Since then, its influence in Mitrania has been gradually increasing, with its peak in 3621, although it has to date not managed to break the Hosian Democratic dominance in the region. Currently it is led by Ludwig Kirchgasser. Ideology Contrary to the federal LVP, the Landbund adheres to traditional social values and norms and strongly identifies with Hosian values as the main ideal for its political goals. The LB manifesto is based on the 3588 manifesto of the conservative LVP wing around Hans Holzinger, titled A Liberal Vision for a Traditional Hulstria & Gao-Soto, which is based on five principles: *'Preservation of Rural Life' *'Law and Order' *'Faith and Freedom' *'Family Values and Sanctity of Life' *'Anti-Communism' *'Centralization:' The LB supports a certain degree of devolution, mainly in the field of infrastructure and environment, but, just like the LVP, insists on uniform standards across the country on most other issues. *'Social Issues:' While the LB embraces conservative Hosian morals, it is wary of using the state to enforce them. However, it is staunchly pro-life and less secular than the LVP, with most members supporting heavy restrictions of abortion and a state religion with voluntary membership. *'Ecology:' The Landbund is more environmentalist than the LVP, and backs moderate pollution standards as well as strict requirements for tree replacement and forest protection. However, it opposes restrictions on hunting and fishing, as well as any anti-GM policies. It is also mostly unenthusiastic about animal welfare. *'Military': Just like the LVP, the LB supports a nuclear deterrent. However, unlike the national party, it staunchly opposes legalizing biological or chemical weapons. It also supports an outright ban on land mines. *'Agriculture:' Agriculture and farming are the Landbund's main areas of interest. It strongly backs private ownership of forests and farming subsidies, and the freedom of farmers to choose their methods of production, including GM crops. *'Economy:' On economic issues, the Landbund is broadly centre-right, supportive of the free market and interested in lowering the tax burden. However, unlike the LVP, it is somewhat more supportive of small business than large corporations, and is more willing to accept some degree of governmental regulation. *'Welfare:' The Landbund is less keen on dismantling the welfare state than the LVP, but still calls for a smaller state and a bigger role for private enterprise in the provision of services, for example via private-public partnerships. Category:Hulstria & Gao-Soto